This project will create a cross-domain, standardized list of terms for behaviors (actions), personality (thoughts guiding behavior, or meditational constructs), and interventions by combining terminology from two existing databases of behavioral terms, GEM and the American Psychological Association (APA) Thesaurus. The list will be searchable by non-authorized, as well as authorized terms and it will allow for the introduction of new terms. Once completed, this project will serve as a test case for creating a behavioral ontology and will inform further development.